Hvitur
Hvitur was a pale, moon-silver male IceWing with arctic blue eyes. Being a member of the Talons of Peace, he was a dragon who believed in, and held hope for The Dragonet Prophecy. He was also suppose to be one of the guardians of the dragonets, but was caught on his way back from stealing the SkyWing egg, and savagely murdered by Burn, along with the unfortunate prophesied SkyWing egg before Hvitur could return to the secret cave under the mountains in SkyWing territory. Stories There are no current stories with Hvitur featuring in them. Biography Pre-Series Hvitur, along with Kestrel, Webs, Dune, and Asha, were charged with the task to find and bring the dragonets of destiny's eggs to the caves under the mountain, to protect and raise them. Unfortunately, Hvitur died trying to deliver the SkyWing egg, and Asha died shortly after delivering Clay's egg, because she was caught in a battle between Blister's and Blaze's forces on the way to the cave. The Dragonet Prophecy In the prologue during their quests to steal the dragonet's eggs, Hvitur was sent to retrieve the SkyWing egg. He broke into the SkyWing palace to steal the prophesied "largest egg on mountain high." Unfortunately, on the way out, Burn and two of her guards were warned, and followed him. Burn ordered her two solders to bind Hvitur with scorching hot chains around his jaws, preventing him from using his frostbreath to kill, or hurt her. During that time, she tossed and played with the SkyWing egg, and watched Hvitur plead desperately for its safety, which proved his belief and faith in the prophecy, as well as his willingness to do whatever must be done to make it come true. Some time later, Kestrel found the IceWing's corpse at the bottom of the cliff, along with a few fragments of the SkyWing egg. She entered the secret caves to tell Webs about the news, he told her that Asha died as well. She also stated that she should have gone to the Sky Palace to steal the egg instead of Hvitur. Escaping Peril In the prologue, Queen Scarlet mentions that an IceWing thief broke into the palace and stole an egg but was then killed by Burn. Though Hvitur is not mentioned by name. Personality Hvitur seemed to be a dragon similar to Asha, one that believes in the goodness of dragons and has great faith in the prophecy comming true. He dislikes violence, and saw the war as unnessicary bloodshed. The other guardians seemed to rely on Hvitur and Asha to rear the dragonets as children, with Dune and Kestrel as the trainers and Webs as the teacher. Quotes "The dragonets are coming, wether you like it or not, and they will choose who the next SandWing queen should be." "You wouldn't. No one would harm a dragon egg." "Your a monster! We will never give up. The dragonets- the dragonets are coming, and they will stop this war." Trivia -- Hvitur means "white" in Icelandic. -- Hvitur is also the name of a horse native to Iceland. -- Hvitur was the first dragon, and the first IceWing featured. And also the first to die in the series. -- Hvitur was one of the two guardians the dragonets never met, the other being Asha the MudWing. -- Tui states that the reason his name was Hvitur, was because she was saving names she liked for the characters who survived longer. -- Besides being the first one killed in the series, he died by the snapping of his neck. Later, Dune died in the same way. -- His name is pronounced K-hit-tur. -- He is one of the two known IceWings in the Talons of Peace. The other being Cirrus. Gallery IceWing.jpg Echo IceWing.png blah.PNG|Hvitur by QueenClam Hvitur.PNG ICW.png